Too Many Confessions
by LadyElaide
Summary: A  discovery of both power and pure love: Arthur must face up to the real world about how he feels for his manservant as well as face the hate of his father and the evil wickedness that is black magic.
1. Dreaming Of You

SET BEFORE SEASON 2 BUT AFTER SEASON 1

TOO MANY CONFESSIONS 

Chap 1 - Dreaming of you

'Oh I love you Arthur' Merlin whispered into the Prince's ear, before continuing to plummet into Arthurs mouth. The taste of Merlin was so sweet; if only Arthur could know the real taste, for sadly Arthur was having that dream again.

It had been just over a year since Merlin first came to Camelot and saved his life which earned him the spot of the doting manservant, though doting was a strong word, a more befitting word would be lazy or incompetent, yeah incompetent is a good word. For Merlin was not only useless when it came to his job, but to realize the affection that Arthur had for him.

It first started when Merlin fell ill from drinking poison that was meant for the Prince and Arthur had to retrieve the Mortius flower to cue Merlin. Arthur didn't know why he had risked his life for a servant but that reason became known to him the moment he saw Merlin was alive and well; he loved him.

Arthur had never fancied a servant, let alone a man. A few daughters of visiting lords had caught his attention now and then when he was younger, but this was different, this was no mere crush, this was love, a love which Arthur had been fighting with alone since he realised his true feelings for the boy that was Merlin.

Anyway back to the dream, the raven haired boy was moving ever closer to Arthurs erection, staring up at the prince teasingly with lustful eyes. The younger man licked his lips as he went to close his mouth around the princes hardened member.

'Arthur'

'Merlin' the Prince moaned. Hearing Merlin's voice say his name, wait, that sounded too real. The blonde opened his eyes to meet that of Merlin's hovering above him.

'Merlin' the Prince raised his voice slightly 'What are you doing?'

'Bringing in your breakfast like always when the orange shiny thing in the sky comes out' Merlin sarcastically answered him.

'Idiot, bring it over here, I wish to eat in bed this morning.' Arthur arrogantly replied, though he faked his response as Merlin rolled his eyes and did as the Prince asked. God how Arthur wished that he could control his feelings. Having a hard on he could handle, but with it just under his sheets and Merlin in the room did not help it to settle.

Merlin went about the room trying to tidy up as Arthur ate his breakfast. The Prince watched the boy intently as he scuttled around the room. Arthur's erection soon went because another strong emotion hit him, one of laughter.

The Prince was laughing hysterically as Merlin lay on the floor having tripped over the table leg. The dark haired boy looked to his elbow which was bleeding. Arthur noticing this jumped out of his bed and went to help Merlin up.

Merlin averted his eyes from the Prince, Arthur realised right away why that was. He was completely naked. Damm why do I sleep in the nude, he thought to himself as he walked back to the bed and retrieved the sheets, placing it round himself.

Merlin got himself of the ground and took some clothes out for the Prince.

'Thank you' Arthur politely answered, taking the clothes from him. 'Is your arm all right?'

'It's just a small cut, nothing more.'

Arthur began getting dressed with Merlin's help. 'You have training with your knights today and after a small feast in welcome of the Lady Kirra who is visiting from Northumbria.'

'Lady Kirra? I've never heard of a Lady Kirra.'

'Well the court seem to know of her, other than that.'

'Ok then Merlin, go grab my chain mail, my knights are most probably waiting for me.'

...


	2. Cupid At Work

Chap 2 - Cupid at work

The clang of swords echoed out on the training ground as Arthur put the Knights of Camelot to the test. Merlin had been on watching from the side lines for the past two hours when the Lady Morgana appeared next to him.

'I don't understand why they must train every other day, they can't get any better' the lady spoke up immediately.

'Very unlike you to give a compliment my lady.'

Morgana chuckled 'Well I wouldn't consider that a compliment entirely, oh well, I suppose there's nothing else to do around here.'

Merlin smiled, nodding his head in agreement. His smile faded though on noticing that Arthur had been sent to the ground by one of the knights. Merlin began to go and aid his Prince though was stopped by Morgana taking hold of his hand.

'Wait, watch.' Morgana spoke. Merlin watched seeing that Arthur had soon got back on his feet and was now taking charge of the duel.

'Oh' Merlin felt silly.

'It's all right to be concerned, after all you do like him.' The lady winked mischievously at him.

'Everyone likes him.' He answered knowing what Morgana was trying to get at. She certainly had nothing else to do. All she ever did was try to fix people up, she had managed to get ten of the knights wedded in the past year. She really was cupid.

'Yes but you like him differently, I've seen the way you look at him.'

'I'm just concerned for his well being. I am his manservant after all. Besides look what happened when I first came to Camelot; he nearly got killed.'

'True; but I can see that you have feelings for him.'

Merlin shook his head. 'He is handsome, no question about that. But as feelings go, he's just my boss and friend. I've never had feelings of that sort for anyone, not even a crush as a young boy.'

'If you say so Merlin, but I know love when I see it.' Morgana smiled at him before turning to walk back to the castle.

Merlin stayed watching Arthur, dismissing his conversation with Morgana. Arthur had stopped with his training partner and was now starting up a group session. Merlin sighed, watching was boring, then again taking part would be much worse.

...


	3. Greetings

Chap 3 - Greetings

Arthur strolled into the banquet hall looking as royal as ever. After training he had issued for a bath, though he let Merlin leave after he had prepared it and told him to come back in an hour. Sitting naked with Merlin in the room was too much to handle.

But now safely dressed and in company Arthur turned his attention in acting like a good Prince for his father on meeting their guest.

Everyone was seated in the room waiting for their arrival, of course servants were standing by the side or next to their masters.

The doors swung open and gliding in dressed in a revealing yet elegant bottle green dress was the lady Kirra, her flowing red hair dragged behind her as she stood in front of the King.

Uther, Arthur and Morgana stood from their seats.

'Greetings Lady Kirra' Uther formally greeted her.

She bowed 'Thank you my Lord'

'It is indeed a pleasure to see you, last time you visited you were nothing more than a small child, tell me how are your parents doing.' Uther asked motioning for three of the servants nearest to him to take her to her seat; Merlin being one of them.

Arthur had noted the way she had been watching Merlin from the corner of her eye ever since she stepped into the room, he was not liking that Merlin now had to walk her to her seat, why did she need three people to take her to her seat for crying out loud.

The two ladies maids stood either side as Merlin stood behind. Though before a first step could be took a bubble appeared around them, entrapping all four of them.

Uther suddenly concerned that magic could be involved whereas his sons concerns where for of course Merlin.

'Are you alright my lady?' Uther worriedly asked.

'Why shouldn't I be, I'm the one who conjured up this bubble.' Kirra smugly answered, her polite voice now nonexistent. 'I'll be out in the forest waiting for ya' She winked playfully at the Prince; clapping her hands, the bubble and its contents disappeared.

'Knights.' Arthur yelled swiftly pacing out of the room, the knights following in behind.

'Arthur wait, there're only servants.' Uther shouted out to him, but it was too late. Arthur and eight of Camelot's knights had already left. If Arthur had heard it he still would have continued. In his eyes everyone was equal; plus, the bitch had his Merlin.

...


	4. The Evil Within

Chap 4 - The evil within

Arthur and the knights had been riding through Camelot forest for a few minutes now when they stumbled on Lady Kirra.

'Hello boys.'

'Where have you hid them.' Arthur aggressively asked.

'Each are hidden somewhere, though you all must share. Finding them shall be tricky, you better beware. Time is short, he means more than you thought. Now of you go my loves, go fly away like doves.' She rhymed her answer; clapping her hands she disappeared.

'Split up, she won't have hid them together, go!' Arthur ordered.

The knights split up into groups of three in search for the servants. Arthur wanted to find Merlin of course, that line the bitch said hit him hard 'he means more' but if he found one of the girls that would be fine, as long as someone finds Merlin.

Arthur and two of his knights had been searching together for a while when they came to find Merlin tied to a tree; eyes shut and head hanging low. Kirra standing before him, doing some form of magic on him.

Arthur and the knights charged though the knights were soon caught in one of the witch's bubbles, while Arthur fell to this knees; glued to the spot. His body just wouldn't move.

'So happy you could join us Arthur, wouldn't want you to miss this.'

'Merlin, Merlin.' The Prince shouted, though the boy did not respond. 'What have you done to him!'

'Nothing, yet. Nearly finished, now hush.'

Kirra whispered into Merlin's ear, Arthur could not catch any of it, it sounded as if she was speaking in a different language; some form of gibberish.

Merlin's head shot up as soon as she had finished whatever it was she had been saying. He opened his eyes; but they were no longer the tender blue they normally were, instead both eyes were entirely jet black.

'Welcome Emrys.' Kirra bowed and untied him 'My lord.'

'Nooooo!' Arthur screamed. 'What have you done to him.'

'Nothing, I've just released his true self.'

Merlin's eyes returned now to their normal look though darkness was present within them; within him.

'Come My lord, I have something to show you.' She held out her hand to Merlin.

'Merlin don't go, don't go with her.' Arthur cried and pleaded, still unable to move.

Merlin walked over to him, Arthur looked up, some hope forming. Merlin held Arthurs chin up to him sweetly, smiling lovingly. 'The names Emrys, little Prince.' Merlin's voice more darker and menacing pulled away fiercely; laughing.

'No, Merlin, nooooooooooo!' Arthur screamed as Merlin took hold of Kirra's hand and vanished.

...


	5. Revelations

Chap 5 - Revelations

As soon as Merlin and the Lady Kirra had disappeared the bubble that had entrapped the knights went and Arthur was now able to move; though he didn't.

'My lord' Sir Gawain addressed him, though the Prince did not answer 'Arthur.'

'I'm fine' he lied and stood up.

They returned to the castle near sundown. The other knights who had set out with them had all returned with the two ladies maids, they had been tied to trees like Merlin had been, but no magic had been done to them. She had been after Merlin as soon as she stepped into Camelot Arthur figured. After describing recent events to his father Arthur went to hide away inside his chambers, to cry in peace.

That night the Lady Morgana dreamed. It had become clear to her that her dreams where more than what they seemed, most dreams would come true; whether that be the day after or in a month's time. It appeared that she had visions of the future, though she would not tell anyone of this theory.

Tonight she saw Camelot being ravished by horrible beasts, people were dying. Then she saw Arthur being killed my Merlin; though it was not him, in body yes but not in mind. This Merlin was a sorcerer of dark magic and was loving the action of killing Arthur.

Morgana sat up abruptly, her breathing irregular. Throwing on her dress robe she rapidly walked through the halls of the castle, until she came to the Princes bedroom.

What she found inside was far from what she had been expecting. Instead of the sleeping Prince, she found him leant against the wall and peering out of his window. She had seen him do this many times before, this is what he did when he was troubled and had no idea how to deal with his problems.

Arthur had not noticed Morgana coming in, though he jumped when his door was slammed shut making him turn to face the entrance.

'Morgana? What are you doing here?'

Instead of revealing her dream to him like she was going to, her thoughts went elsewhere for she noticed a tear stroking down the Princes pale face 'Your crying.'

Arthur put on a front 'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are' Morgana walked over to him and wiped away the tear. 'We're find him you know, we're get Merlin back.'

'He doesn't want to come back' he hoarsely answered.

'Of course he does.'

'You didn't see him Morgana; in the forest. He was different, he wasn't Merlin; wasn't my Merlin.'

'Your Merlin?'

At that Arthur full on let out his emotions, pouring his eyes out and falling into Morgana's arms.

Morgana was shocked, 'I didn't know you cared this much for him.'

'Bloody hell Morgana, I love him' Arthur choked, his crying worsening on hearing himself admit it out loud.

'I was sure it was Merlin who had these feelings, not you; I'm never wrong.' She argued with herself.

'Bloody hell, pouring my heart out here.'

'Right, sorry.' Holding him now close to her like the comforting sister. 'Why did you never speak of this before.'

'Like I could. I'm the Prince, I can't have feelings for Merlin.'

'Says you, you have to do what your heart tells you; not anyone else's.'

'It's too late now' he whimpered 'He's gone.' Arthur looked into Morgana's glittering green eyes, overcome with an idea 'But I'm going after him.'

The Prince stood up; regaining himself, a new sense of strength taking over.

Morgana stood in front of him 'There is no need, I fear they will come to you instead.'

And as Morgana explained her vision to Arthur, elsewhere in a crumbling sinister castle that sat beneath a set of shadowy mountains, Merlin was staring out into the night.

'What troubles you my Lord.' The Lady Kirra stepped up behind him, she had changed into an even more revealing black garment, harnessing a sword at her side. Merlin had also had a change of attire, now dressed all in black; sporting tight leather trousers, shirt and a flowing cloak.

'What we did back in the forest.'

'My lord?' she asked unsure of what he meant.

'We did nothing, I possess all the powers of this earth and instead of attacking we fled, to your dingy castle.' He snapped back.

'Patience my Lord Emrys, we shall attack tomorrow night. They will not know what's coming.'

'Shows just how little you know.' He turned to face her 'The Lady Morgana has had a vision, she knows what's coming and no doubt she has informed the little Prince.'

'No matter my Lord Emrys, nothing shall stop you from your destiny.'

'Destiny.' Emrys arrogantly huffed 'I've been trapped inside that boy long enough to be told about destiny. Merlin's destiny to save Arthur and help him to become King will never be, but instead Emrys; the lord of all darkness shall pull Arthur's Kingdom to the ground, he shall never take to the throne. Not if I have anything to do with it.'

'And my pets my Lord.' Kirra added.

'And your pets Kirra' Emrys confirmed. The woman gleamed happily, clapping and jumping in excitement as Emrys turned to look out of the window onto the plains where a dozen of gruelling brown furred beasts with sharp jagged claws and teeth growled and fought amongst themselves. An evil grin now spread along the raven haired man's face.

...


	6. Monsters In The Night

AUTHORS NOTES: The fight scene with the creatures I imagined to be like when the Rohirrim fought the wargs in the film The lord of the rings: The Two Towers, so I hope that gives you a bit of an idea of how I wanted it to be like. Sorry if the fight scene ain't very good, I put my hands up to that

Chap 6 - Monsters in the night 

Morning had soon come. Arthur was exhausted he had managed to get little sleep, fearing coming events as well as missing Merlin.

Morgana had left Arthur as soon as she had explained to him her dream, he was going to address his concerns to his father later on today.

For the time being he was wondering through the castle and subconsciously he would of ended up hear wouldn't he. He was standing outside the physicians chambers. The door was slightly open but the Prince did not enter. For through the gap he could see Gaius and Gwen organising medicines, etc. That was their way of expressing themselves during this unsure time. Gwen was sobbing quietly going about helping. They both still had hope that Merlin would return, but Arthur knew better than to trust a false hope.

Arthur wondered around for hours until he finally decided to talk to his father. He had promised Morgana that he would not mention her dream.

Uther was standing in the throne room pacing past the throne.

'Father'

Uther stopped in his paces, turning his attention to his son.

'Arthur, what is it?'

'I think that Camelot's defences should be put into proper order, set the knights around the walls .'

'Why a sudden concern, Camelot's knights are always prepared for anything.'

'Lady Kirra, I fear she may return and not alone.'

'And where does this fear come from?'

'She told me so in the forest; before she took to-ok' he began to stutter.

'Do not be sad Arthur, there are other servants.'

The Prince sighed in disappointment, was is so hard to believe that he actually liked Merlin.

'Sire' Sir Percival yelled, charging into the throne room, sweating and bleeding 'The city is under attack.'

Arthur ran out of the throne room along with Percival, Sir Kay was waiting with the Prince's armour and sword outside. On the way out into the courtyard Arthur somehow managed to put on all his armour.

Once outside he saw his people running for their lives and his knights finishing of one of the most horrific beasts he had ever seen.

'Into the castle, now, quickly' the Prince yelled to his people.

As they ran in he gathered what knights that were around him and waited for any other monsters to enter the courtyard.

Twenty knights or so ran through into the courtyard, some injured or being helped along headed to their Prince. They were being lead by Sir Leon.

'Leon, what's happening?' Arthur yelled as some servants, including Gwen came out of the castle entrance.

'Twelve creatures broke through the gates, some villagers are dead, we lost two of our own; though we managed to bring down three of the beasts.'

'Eight left then, the knights here managed to take one down.'

'My lord, your father sent for us to bring the wounded, Gaius has set the throne room up as a hospice' Gwen informed the Prince.

As Gwen and the servants took the four injured knights into the castle the creatures stampeded into the court yard.

'To the stables, quick' Arthur yelled as he and the twenty-two other knights followed him into the stables, luckily it was positioned only a few feet away.

The knights all stumbled into the stables, four of them barricading the entrance as Arthur and the others mounted horses.

They stood ready to charge, Arthur at the front, they were in lines of three as Arthur gave the order to charge. The four knights opened the doors; the knights charged.

Out on the courtyard the mounted knights fought the gruesome beasts, injuries and deaths began on both sides. When two figures in black came strolling into the yard, watching the battle take place.

'May I my Lord?' Kirra asked Emrys, who simply smiled at her and held out his arm for her to go ahead.

She skipped into the middle of the court clapping her hands, trapping some of the knights in bubbles, she raised her arms in the air; still clapping and the bubbles floated to the sky. She continued until they were as high as the castle itself before ending her constant annoying clapping, sending the knights to a quick decent to the ground. Luckily for those knights they landed on the soft hay roof of the stables, they would be injured no doubt, but at least they were not dead.

Kirra stomped her feet like an angry child who hadn't gotten what she wanted.

'Watch your aim, girl.' Emrys laughingly advised, shouting from where he still stood in the gateway between the town and castle area.

Arthur recognised the shout to be from Merlin. He turned to face where it had came from, stunned to see how different Merlin looked, dressed as the sexy dark mysterious stranger 'God he looks hot in leather' Arthur thought to himself, before snapping out of _that_ kind of thought.

He raced over on his horse to where Merlin was; striding in desperation.

Emrys saw Arthur coming, his eyes turned all black. A lightning strike crashed in front of Arthurs horse, scaring the horse onto its hind legs; sending Arthur to the cobbled floor.

The Prince looked up and saw standing a couple of paces away was Merlin; the dark Merlin.

...


	7. Confrontations And Confessions

Chap 7 - Confrontations and confessions

'Freeze' Emrys demanded using his magic. The entire courtyard froze apart from himself and Prince Arthur.

Arthur noted what had just happened as he watched Merlin's eyes turn from black to blue.

'Well get up then little Prince.' Emrys spat.

The Prince breathed in deeply before getting himself back on his feet. Though with a swipe of Merlin's hand, Arthur fell back to the ground.

'Go on then, get up!'

Again the Prince stood up. This time he was not swiped back of his feet.

'This is isn't you Merlin.'

'And what do you know of Merlin, little Prince?'

'That this isn't you. The witch has done something to you.'

'Yes and no' He grimaced. 'My name is Emrys, and I am the darker side of Merlin.'

Arthur was confused, the witch had obviously deluded him with some nonsense.

'Did Merlin ever tell you about the dragon under the castle?'

Arthur did not answer.

'I take it not, well then did he ever tell you why he stayed in Camelot.'

'Why?' Arthur asked though he knew he was going to be told the answer.

'He stayed because his destiny was to protect you and aid you to become a great King, he never liked you, he stayed because destiny told him to.'

'You lie.'

'Think what you like but he won't be able to do anything now that I'm here.'

'And who exactly are you?'

'I am Lord Emrys, the Lord of the darkness. I'm what your father fears, and what you should too.'

'I am not afraid of your magic.'

'Oh really, is that a fact. Then maybe knowing that I'm the one destined to kill you might.' Emrys roared, eyes turning black again.

Arthur's body was flung into the wall to Emrys' right then to the left wall before being lifted up and thrown back onto the hard cold ground. His head was grazed and bleeding, vision somewhat blurred. 'This isn't you.' Arthur screamed, standing himself up, wobbly he may be but he was not going to give up.

'You really are determined aren't you little Prince. When are you gonna get it through your thick skull. This is real you prat.'

'Prat' Arthur whispered to himself.

'What was that little Prince.'

'Prat, I'm a prat.'

Emrys scoffed.

'And your an idiot. I'm a prat and your an idiot.'

'You've lost your mind little Prince.' Emrys laughed.

'I love you Merlin.' Arthur confessed.

'What?' now Emrys was the one who was confused.

'I love you Merlin, I know your somewhere in there and you need to fight. I love you Merlin, honest and true I do.'

'What?' again Emrys not understanding.

'I'm in love with you Merlin, I have been for a while now. I can't spend an hour of my day not thinking about you. You mean so much to me, you never give up hope on me. So neither will I you.' Arthur started walking toward the raven haired man, though had trouble doing so. Emrys' eyes had turned black once more and was now trying to stop Arthur from coming near him. Emrys was trying which meant Merlin could hear Arthur, which meant Merlin was fighting back.

'This is priceless, the little Prince has fallen in love with his manservant.' Emrys laughed though stopped quite soon. Arthur was getting to close then he should be able to.

'I love you Merlin. I care for you so much, and I need you. I need you to fight whatever it is that is trapping you inside. I love you Merlin.'

'This is pathetic.' Emrys shouted rather afraid. Arthur was only a few steps away.

It had pained Arthur to get this close. The magic Emrys was exerting on him was horrific; he could practically feel his life-force draining. He was so close now he could feel Emrys' breath and with one last step Arthur was there.

'I love you Merlin, with all my heart.' With that Arthur kissed Emrys; kissed Merlin. Arthur held Merlin's body close to his, one arm around Merlin's waist and with the other he used his hand to caress the face of the man he loved. The kiss was not tender nor passionate, it was a mix of both. It was magical; literally.

They hovered in the air as gold orbs formed and swam around them, lighting up the city in the deep dark night.

Merlin's eyes flashed open with an immense gold forcing Arthur to pull away from the kiss and face the other way, the brightness of Merlin's eyes so bright; though Arthur still held on dearly to him.

Suddenly movement was taking place again in the courtyard. The light soon faded and both boys floated back down onto the court.

'Arthur' Merlin said with little strength.

'Merlin, oh Merlin.' Arthur embraced the younger man tight in his strong arms.

'Noooo!' Kirra stormed over; screaming like a mad woman. 'This cannot be, Lord Emrys!'

Arthur stood in front of Merlin and drew his sword that had been sitting in its scabbard.

'You shall die for this!' Kirra continued screaming. She began to clap her hands, but nothing happened.

'You will not touch him.'

Arthur turned round to see Merlin, his eyes entirely gold. 'Do not fear Arthur Pendragon.' He seemed as though he was possessed.

'Emrys has gone Kirra.'

'No, I can bring him back.'

'No you can't. Leave now and take your monsters with you.'

'Never.' Hastily she clapped her hands, her magic was not working.

'Very well.' Merlin paused. 'Be gone' he spoke supremely and with that simple instruction, the monsters vanished. Kirra screamed, clawing at her face as she in turn vanished out of existence.

'Wow.' Arthur piped up 'Ha! Her spell back fired, still a bit of magic left in you.'

'No Arthur' Merlin's eyes returned to their natural blue. 'I have magic, I had magic before Kirra came along.'

'That's not true. I would have known, you would have told me.'

'Emrys is the most powerful dark sorcerer there is. Merlin, me, I am apparently the most powerful white sorcerer there is. My magic is good and my destiny is to protect you. I have saved your life and Camelot on many occasions using my magic.'

'No, you, you would of' Arthur lost all words.

'I am a sorcerer.'

'Confession!' the man cried.

Arthur turned back round and standing there was his father.

'Knights, seize the boy, take him to the dungeons!' Uther commanded.

'No, father!'

'You heard him with your own words, he confessed and used his magic right in front of all of us.'

Merlin did not fight back, he let the knights take him.

Arthur collapsed to the floor. Whether it was through hatred of his father, the loss of some of his knights and people, the fact Merlin was a sorcerer, the fact that Merlin would be imprisoned, or the fact that he had just confessed his love for Merlin. All of them were pretty good reasons.

...


	8. To Hell With It

Chap 8 - To Hell with it

It had been three days since the attack on Camelot. Bodies had been cleared from the streets; indentified and buried. Rubble had been removed that had fell from buildings and homes.

Gaius or Gwen had not had a chance to visit Merlin; alone in the dirty dungeons of Camelot. They were too busy, still tending to the wounded and dying. Morgana had even joined in the effort.

Arthur had remained in his room the entire time. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk; he was nothing like his former self. Arthur had been going over in his mind all that was said that fateful night. How Merlin could be a sorcerer was unbelievable still, even though he had the confession of Merlin and Emrys. All the unexplained circumstances that had happened over the last year made sense now. Merlin had used his magic to save him time and time again, and now he most likely to die for those acts.

Arthur got washed and dressed this morning for he was needed in court today. Today was Merlin's judgement day.

A few hours later Merlin came to stand before Uther, Arthur and Morgana. Gaius and Gwen still were attending to the injured so were unable to come and plead for the boy. Gaius was enraged with himself for not protecting Merlin. Hunith had entrusted Merlin's welfare with him and now Merlin had been found out.

Merlin was held in chains and shackles; restrained.

Uther began.

'Do you deny that you are a sorcerer?'

'No Sire.'

This was going to be easier than Uther thought. 'You admit that you practise sorcery.'

'Yes Sire. I practise to enhance the powers I already had.'

'What do you mean by this boy.'

Arthur wanted to speak, to say something to help Merlin but the facts were all ready there laid out before his father. Morgana was too emotional to plead for justice like usual.

'I was born with magic. I am magic.'

'And does anyone else know of your sorcery?'

'No Sire.' Merlin lied.

'Very well. Then by order of the laws of Camelot you shall be put to death.'

' No Uther, you can't.' Morgana screamed.

Merlin smiled at her, thanking her for caring. Arthur stood still.

'I accept my punishment.' Merlin announced.

'Tomorrow at midday you shall be burnt at the stake.'

The guards began to walk Merlin away as Morgana ran for them, pleading to not take him. Pleading to Uther to stop this madness. Pleading to Arthur for help. She could not believe the he could just stand there and watch as the man he loved was to be took away for death.

Knights around the room pulled her of Merlin as the guards finally managed to get out of the doors, sorcerer in toe.

Later that night Arthur was in his chambers staring out of his window, looking at the night sky, searching for answers. He was meant to hate magic; yet Merlin was magic itself, and he did not hate Merlin, far from it; he loved him.

The sound of his bedroom door crashed open before being slammed shut immediately. 'Three guesses who' the Prince thought.

'What the hell are you doing Arthur Pendragon!' the fiery voice of Morgana yelled at him.

'What am I supposed to do.' Arthur answered, knowing what Morgana was on about.

'Save him, take him away from this place.'

'It's too late, there's nothing I can do.'

'Nothing you can do! Nothing you can do!'

'Well there isn't.'

'You told me you loved him.'

'I do.'

'Then what's stopping you Arthur! You once told me to be a true knight you had to be brave, noble and true to your people and yourself. So be true to yourself; to your heart.' Her voice softened. 'Go and rescue him, take him within the forest and I shall send word for your return when things are well. I will talk to Uther.'

'He won't change his mind.'

'I'll make him change his mind.'

Arthur knew she was right. She was always right, so he grabbed his sword and sheath, as well as a hooded cloak.

'Go Arthur, and good luck.'

Arthur nodded and ran out of his room, heading for the dungeons.

Merlin was sitting chained to the dungeon wall. It was dark and damp as he sat feeling as if he had failed. Failed everyone, himself, Arthur, just everyone. He was meant to protect Arthur, but maybe he had done what he had to. This was as far as his destiny was meant to take him.

His train of thought stopped as he jumped slightly from where he sat.

The guards that had been positioned by his cell were on the floor unconscious. A hooded figure then jumped into view, pulling the keys from one of the fallen guards.

The hooded figure opened the cell door and released Merlin from his shackles.

'Don't say I don't ever do anything for you Merlin.'

'Arthur' Merlin recognised 'What are you doing?'

'Rescuing you; you idiot.' Arthur shoved the chains away and pulled Merlin to his feet.

Merlin pulled back Arthurs hood so he could look at him. 'No, I'm staying here.'

'The hell you are Merlin. Morgana and I have a plan, trust me.'

'And trust me that me staying is the right thing to do. You are going to be a great King, do not let saving a servant ruin your chances.'

'You're no mere servant Merlin, and I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

Arthur pulled his sword out and with the hilt thumped Merlin at the back of the head, knocking Merlin out. Arthur caught him on the way down and laid him on the floor while he placed his sword away and brought his hood back over his face.

'For that.' Arthur answered Merlin's question. Arthur then picked him up of the ground and carried him out.

Arthur took Merlin to the stables where he placed Merlin up on a random horse before seating himself behind the younger boy and raced out of the stables into the middle of the night.

...


	9. Tender Moments

Chap 9 - Tender moments 

Arthur had done what Morgana had ordered and had rode to the forest. At first Arthur had no idea where he could hide him and Merlin but fate seemed to work itself out. Arthur had stumbled onto his old hideout. A small tree house he and Morgana had built when they were children. It was enclosed by other tall trees and vines. It was a perfect place to hide.

Arthur tied the horse beneath the tree that supported the wooden house and began to climb backwards up the stair well he had built around the trunk of the tree; dragging Merlin up with him.

Once inside the one room he placed Merlin to the side, laying out his cloak on the floor before lying Merlin down onto it. The sun had risen an hour ago.

Meanwhile back at the castle of Camelot Uther was sitting in his chambers unable to get any sleep. Instead he sat at his desk, deliberating over the city's upcoming events when his ward happened to walk in.

'Uther Pendragon you can't go through with today's execution' jumping straight to the matter at hand. Of course she wasn't gonna let him know that even if he didn't change his mind there was no way the execution could happen anyway. No Merlin equals no execution.

'Morgana' the King sighed. 'He has shown us what he is capable of. He must be put to death, the laws must be followed.'

'The laws are wrong, your wrong! That boy has done nothing than protect your son and kingdom from those who actually would see your downfall.'

'Magic is evil! He has done nothing than gain our trust for his evil schemes.'

'With one word he managed to destroy those monsters, if he was planning on doing the same to us do you not think he would have done so already.'

'Then his plans are more complex.'

'God Uther, just because Igraine...' She silenced, could that have been a step too far? Only her, Gaius and a few of Uther's most trusted knights knew of Arthur's conception and it's link to magic and Igraine's death . Though with great courage she continued tenderly. 'She would not want you to punish those who mean your kingdom no harm. I know what happened was such a tragedy and that you still grieve and most likely will grieve to your dying days but what she gave you was her love, and Arthur. If you kill Merlin will you lose both.'

Uther had been sat in silence, no longer facing his ward. 'How is that then?'

'You will lose the love of your son.'

'The boy is a mere servant, Arthur will easily find another one.'

'He loves him Uther!' Morgana let out, it had to be said if she was really going to make him understand.

'Now that's low, even for you.'

'It's the truth. Will it prove it to you if I tell you that Arthur has rescued Merlin and fled the city.'

'He wouldn't do that.'

'Go down to the dungeons and look for yourself then.'

'Leave.'

She stood still.

'Morgana; leave!' Uther shouted; charging at her, pushing her to the door.

'What are you going to do?' she asked with some fear.

'Find them, then bring them back for the sorcerer to be burnt at the stake.' He opened the door where four guards where standing. 'Guards take her to her chambers and makes sure she remains there.'

'No! No!' she screamed at him as two of the guards took hold of her, taking her away.

Uther addressed the other two guards 'Send out _my _knights to find the Prince and his manservant, tell them to bring them back to Camelot.'

'Yes my lord.'

'Wait, inform the knights that they must tell my son that his manservant is forgiven' Uther was lying of course, though he had to make Arthur think that all was forgiven in order to get him to return.

The guards nodded then ran down the corridors to gather Uther's personal knights for the task at hand.

Uther knew that Morgana would be telling the truth, his son always went out of his way to save those he cared about; he had saved Merlin's live on other occasions, but the idea that Arthur was in love with his manservant was ridiculous.

In the meantime Merlin had woke to find himself no longer in the gruelling dungeons but in a little wooden room. Sitting opposite to where he lay was Arthur.

'You didn't' Merlin sat up rather quickly, seething from the pain at the back of his head.

'You were not going to come, so I had to make you.'

'By knocking me out.' Merlin sighed. 'I told you it was best that I stayed.'

'For who? I couldn't sit back and let my father have his way. Anyway, moan at Morgana, this was her plan. Though I wanted to rescue you, of course I did' he rambled on.

'It's all right Arthur. You've done it now.'

'Oi' Arthur kicked Merlin's foot 'If I hadn't you'd be going to your death in a couple of hours.'

They sat in silence for a many moments before Arthur tried to break the tension. 'So, you been alright since the whole Kirra thing?'

'Yep.'

'No evil thoughts crossed your mind?'

Merlin gave Arthur a funny look before answering 'No.'

Silence again filled the tiny wooden room which sat amongst the trees.

'Thank you.' Merlin spoke now.

'For what?'

'Saving me from myself.'

'That wasn't you Merlin.'

'Yes it was. I am Emrys and Emrys is me. Anyway thank you for saving me.'

Merlin wasn't mentioning how Arthur had saved him. God he doesn't feel the same Arthur thought now. Embarrassment showing now on his face as it turned to a light shade of pink.

'Are you alright?' Merlin asked noticing the flush on Arthur's face.

Arthur figuring this was what Merlin was on about thought up a quick excuse. 'I'm just a bit hot that's all.'

'Take your shirt of then.'

'What?' Arthur gulped.

'If your hot take your shirt of, come on, it's not like I haven't seen it all before.'

Arthur's face reddened. The way Merlin had said it 'it's not like I haven't seen it all before' made Arthur feel even more awkward. To make it worse Merlin moved to kneel next to him.

'Do I have to take it off for you? Move a bit forward then.'

Arthur did what Merlin told him. He knew he shouldn't, that it would make him feel worse but the idea of Merlin wanting to take his shirt of was just so thrilling.

Merlin knelt behind the Prince; Arthur sitting with his legs laid out trying to calm himself down as Merlin pulled his shirt of him and threw it to the side.

'You seem tense sire, maybe a nice massage would help.' Merlin innocently stated, and began massaging Arthurs shoulders. If only Merlin knew how much this was effecting him Arthur thought and also how glad he was that Merlin was not able to see the facial expressions he was starting to make as well as the erection that was forming in his breeches.

Though Merlin had noticed the bulge in Arthur's trousers. His little plan was working, he had seemed to be asking an innocent thing. Though he was gonna get things a bit more heated, Merlin had not forgotten Arthurs confession of love a few nights ago.

Merlin started to stroke Arthurs chest. Arthur didn't question, he had never received a massage from Merlin before so he just guessed that was how Merlin did it.

The soothing strokes of Merlin's hands against his chest relaxed the Prince, though he was caught quite alarmed when Merlin's hands furthered down his torso. Merlin's fingers teasingly slipped in and out of the top of Arthur's trousers.

'Urm, Merlin, what are you doing?' Arthur breathed.

'Ok, I'll stop then.'

'No' Arthur answered rather too quickly sending a mischievous grin to Merlin's face. 'I mean it's fine.'

'Good' Merlin whispered into the Prince's ear. 'Wouldn't want to ruin the fun now would you?' he playfully spoke before starting to kiss at Arthurs neck, still teasing Arthur with his hands.

Arthur sighed with pleasure then held his breath as Merlin placed his right hand inside his breeches. The Prince gasped as Merlin took hold of his length and began pumping.

'God Merlin!' Arthur managed as Merlin continued with his hand, all the time kissing Arthurs neck. Every time Merlin came to the tip of Arthur he would flick his peak, sending a thrill throughout Arthur's entire body. He would linger at the nerve now and then just to entice Arthur even more, which was working rather well as Arthur had begun thrusting into Merlin's hand, causing Merlin to work harder and faster.

'Oh god Merlin.' Arthur pulled to turn himself round to face Merlin causing him to let go of Arthur, though the Prince didn't care, he needed; he had to kiss Merlin.

Arthur held Merlin's face close to his and kissed so passionately; desperately. Merlin kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, the taste of each other on their tongues. Both boys hands roaming through each other's hair with the need and desire of one another.

Merlin gently pushed Arthur onto the floor, Merlin following him as they rolled along the wooden floor still kissing with great eagerness, their emotions flooding the small room.

...


	10. I Love Him Father

Chap 10 - I love him Father

The stake had been sitting in the courtyard for an hour, waiting for its victim to be found.

Uther's knights had been scouting the forest four three hours now, it was now hitting midday. Together Sir Bors, Bedivere and Pellinore were set the impossible task of finding the Prince and it would have gone Arthur's way had it not been for Merlin leaving the tree house to scour for some berries or something along those lines. Arthur had forgotten to bring food along this journey, he had been too impatient on rescuing Merlin.

'You.' Pellinore shouted at the young man, hunched over a berry bush.

Merlin turned round to see three mounted knights of Camelot. 'Shit' Merlin quietly spoke so none of the knights could hear him.

'Where is Prince Arthur?' Pellinore continued.

'He's he's' Merlin hesitated, pointing in the direction he had come from.

'Take us to him, now!' Pellinore ordered.

Merlin didn't know what to do, he could use his magic but that would hardly make matters any better concerning Uther. No, instead he would take them to Arthur and let him deal with it.

Upon arriving at the tree house the knights could see Arthur sitting on the window ledge, one leg hanging out.

'Your highness by order of your father the King, you are to return to Camelot immediately with your manservant.' Bors spoke.

Arthur was startled, he had not been observing the ground beneath but daydreaming, on hearing Bors voice he went down to them.

'And what is so urgent as to why I must go back now.'

'We do not know my lord, we were informed to come find you and your manservant to bring you back to Camelot. Also to tell you that your manservant had been forgiven for his actions.' Pellinore explained.

'Oh really now.'

'Yes my lord.' Bedivere finally talked.

'Well we are not going.'

Merlin sat underneath the tree as Arthur and the knights discussed, well maybe argued politely may be a better word to describe it. Of course Arthur was untrustful of the matter, after all this was coming from his magic hating father. He would never turn a blind eye to anyone who had magic.

The discussion at last came to an end. Arthur walked over to Merlin with an unhappy face.

'So what's happening?'

'Were not going.'

'Arthur we have to go back.'

'If we go back, you will be killed. I do not believe my father truly means to spare your life.'

'Neither do I, but we, you, can't hide forever.'

'Merlin, going back means your death.'

'Arthur trust me, we have to go back, no matter what it means.'

'No!' Arthur began pacing angrily. He was stopped by Merlin with a soft yet firm grip to his wrist, the dark haired boy then placed his hand in the Prince's. The knights ignoring the matter and letting master and servant sort themselves out.

'Arthur, your people need you. You cannot hide away forever just to protect me.'

'If we go back, promise me you will use your magic to protect yourself, get out there if things go wrong.'

'I cannot promise you that, if I were to use my magic, it would make the situation worse.'

Arthur looked to the floor, he couldn't believe he was about to agree to this when a gentle hand lifted his face up. He stared into Merlin's loving blue eyes.

'It will be alright, I promise you that.'

'Fine, but if anything goes wrong I'll kill you myself.'

Merlin laughed. Arthur didn't. They mounted the same horse that had been tied under the tree and followed on after the knights.

An hour or so later they arrived back at Camelot, the streets were quiet; no one made a sound. Arthurs senses were on high alert, he didn't trust his father nor he did he feel that it was safe for Merlin to be here.

On entering the courtyard a tall wooden stake stood at the centre, straw and twigs tied together where being laid out around it. There was still a small space for a body to be placed around the stake. Guards were placed all over and some had positioned themselves round the King who was seated upon a small stage. Gaius, Gwen and Morgana were being held back, they were now shouting on seeing the Prince and manservant, shouting run; it's a trap.

Arthur had been right, as always, but before he could ride of with Merlin in tack some guards had ran at them, holding the reins of the horse away, pulling Merlin and Arthur of the horse. Restraining Arthur took many men as Merlin was pushed to stand at the stake and tied round it, before the straw and twigs finally were placed to make the full circle that surrounded it.

'Merlin use your magic! Do it!' Arthur screamed; begging, though Merlin did nothing. Arthur turned to his father who was also looking at him as if to prove his point.

The guards who held the torches looked to their King for his sign to set it alight. Uther nodded and it was lit, fire began to spread around Merlin.

Shouts of anger and sorrow filled the air as all those who cared for Merlin struggled to break free from the guards that held them.

With all his might, Arthur hit his head backwards, head butting one of the guards then elbowing the two guards either side of him in the stomach; breaking free.

Arthur ran straight for Merlin, jumping over the flames; tackling the wooden pole that held Merlin. Rolling quickly down the side of the flames they landed on the stone ground. Arthur patted away any flames and drew his dagger, cutting the rope. Pulling Merlin up, he drew his sword.

'Run Merlin run!' Arthur shouted, fighting of the charging guards.

'I won't run.' Merlin ducked; a blow coming straight for his head before he was kicked to the ground. Merlin was about to come to impact with a sword but Arthur had got to him and blocked it, kicking the guard in the chest that was the threat; sending him backwards.

'Uther stop this insanity!' Morgana cried to the King.

Seeing his son slightly falter the King held his hand up and ordered for the fighting to stop. Arthur knelt over Merlin who remained lying on the hard ground; protecting him if his father changed his mind about the fighting.

'Arthur what is the meaning of this?' the King stood up.

'Isn't it obvious!'

'The boy is a sorcerer, he must die.'

'No! You are the only one here who wants that. Merlin saved Camelot, the people, me!'

'He initiated the attack.'

'He was not himself, he was under some form of spell. I broke it and he stopped the battle.'

'And how exactly did you break this spell then?'

'By love! By my love father.'

The courtyard was in silence.

'I love him father. I love him. And if you intend to continue with this madness _I_ will kill you.'

Uther fell back into his chair, stunned at his son's threat and confession of love.

'He has put you under a spell!'

'No he hasn't. He will not die.' The Prince spoke harshly; ordering. His face stern, he meant his earlier warning.

There had been truth in Morgana's words, his son was indeed in love with his manservant. Yes Uther had known of same sex relationships happening but none had ever existed in his court, only in visiting kingdoms had he seen these forms of affiliation, but never had he thought his son was inclined in that way.

'So be it.' The King replied.

Everyone was hushed, guessing at what the King's final decision was and would be.

'He will not be killed.'

All breathed a sigh of relief as those who were still held by the guards were released and ran over, collapsing to the ground; embracing Merlin.

'But if he does anything ever again, I will not just have his head but yours as well.' Uther looked to his son who nodded his head, though Arthur knew Merlin wouldn't cause any more trouble; he would make sure of that.

...


	11. At Last

Chap 11 - At last

Gaius and Gwen linked arms with Merlin and walked him through the doors into the physicians courters; Arthur and Morgana trailing behind.

'I knew you could do it Arthur' Morgana whispered to him, walking over to hug Merlin.

'Well I'll give you a quick check up Merlin, after the last few days you've had my boy.' Gaius said and began. Within a few minutes he had finished. Considering the warlock had spent the last couple of days in a dungeon and nearly burnt alive he was as well as ever.

While Gaius had been looking over Merlin, Morgana and Gwen had been giggling in the corner god knows what about. Arthur bored of hearing Gaius's jabber already had been going through the vials of different sorts spread out on the side desk, reading their labels aloud in his head. 'Ointment for boils, burn ointment, rectal ointment' Arthur stopped, having a second look at the last vial he read. 'Rectal ointment, hmm' the Prince thought.

'Yes Merlin you are fine.' Gaius confirmed.

'I told you I was alright.'

Arthur turned to face everyone, hands behind his back he took the vial and shoved it up his sleeve. 'Well then if it's alright with everyone I'll be off. Merlin.' The Prince nodded goodbye then left heading for his chambers.

Merlin's eyes lingered at the door 'Why hadn't he stayed?' he thought.

'Well are you gonna follow him?' Morgana spoke up, Merlin just looked at her.

'He did just save your life Merlin.' Gaius included.

'As well as admitting to nearly the entire court how he feels for you.' Gwen added.

'Fine I'll go' walking out the door with a smile. Instead of being rude and leaving them to go after Arthur they had insisted he go.

On arriving at the Princes bedroom Merlin took a deep breath and walked straight in but he wished he had waited, it may have given him some time to actually think of what he was going to say to Arthur.

Arthur was sitting in his armchair facing the fire, staring blankly into the unsympathetic flames. He had just told nearly all of Camelot his true feelings for Merlin yet where was the boy in question, not with him that was sure. Did Merlin feel the same? It seemed so in the forest, why would he have done _that _if he didn't or did Merlin just do it so that he didn't feel embarrassed, did the young man see it as a new chore for his master?

Well it seemed the Prince was about to find out as Merlin walked into his chambers, locking the door behind him.

Arthur spoke first, with a rather poor question 'How are you?'

'Very well thanks to you.'

'I told you it was stupid to return, I was right.'

'Yes but it's all worked out now so don't go acting more big headed than usual.' He smiled sweetly.

Arthur laughed slightly. Merlin was the only one who would talk to him like that, well supposed to Morgana. He loved the banter between him and Merlin, he loved Merlin. Before the Prince could ask the big question of whether the feeling was mutual Merlin asked a question of his own.

'Do you really love me, I mean like _really_ love me?' his voice serious.

Arthur stood up now, and began taking short paces. 'Yes' he coyly answered before he began to ramble. 'How many more times do I have to admit it. Three times in one week I have confessed my love for you. First Morgana, then you, then my father. Would you like me to tell you again?' Arthur stopped talking, he had been stopped by Merlin's lips.

Merlin had pulled Arthur close to him, one hand around the Prince's waist and the other caressing the blondes face.

It was better than Arthur had imagined it. The moist warm tender lips of Merlin's on his, at first it was slow until Merlin playfully licked the Princes lips making him open his mouth slightly. Enough though for Merlin to deepen the kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other, tasting all that was the other. The kiss was pure bliss in Arthur's mind.

Arthur thread his fingers through Merlin's short dark locks, now moaning at the passion that was being released through one simple first kiss.

Being so close to one another they could feel the formation of each other's eager erections.

They pulled away for a brief moment to breath in a lungful of oxygen. Merlin however did not give Arthur long to catch his breath as the warlock plunged back into Arthurs mouth.

This second kiss was still passionate but more feisty as Merlin nipped at the Prince's bottom lip. The young sorcerer walked the Prince backwards in excitement still kissing with need.

Merlin stopped all of a sudden to Arthur's worry.

'What's wrong?'

'Where did you get that from?' he nodded over to where a vial was sitting on Arthur's bedside table.

'I got it, I.' Shit Arthur thought to himself why hadn't he put it somewhere out of sight.

'Come on then.' Merlin said whilst beginning to undress. The Prince confused at his manservant's actions.

'Well you've obviously been expecting me.' He raised his eyebrows seductively.

Arthur's mouth dropped. 'Bloody hell' the Prince breathed. Now Arthur couldn't say no to that and practically within seconds he was undressed.

Both young men lay entwined on the bed underneath the covers. Their naked forms touching as they kissed, impatient tongues still diving into each other's mouths.

Arthur stopped kissing to look up at Merlin who happened to be on top. They stared into each other's both pale glittering blue eyes with such love. This was more than a quick session to relieve some steam, this was just simply them. Just Arthur and Merlin, two boys who had fallen in love who were now going to use that love.

'I need you Merlin, need to feel you inside me.' He spoke softly, trembling almost at what he was asking.

Merlin just smiled so tenderly, stroking with the back of his hand against Arthurs face; the Prince pressing lightly at the affectionate touch as Merlin took the vial and with its contents covered his cock and Arthurs hole. With his slick fingers he slid one by one inside of the Prince, dressing the insides of him for preparation for what was to come.

Arthur had gasped as Merlin's fingers had slowly entered him; it was a very weird sensation. Arthur watched Merlin's eyes, full of fear in case he hurt the Prince but at the same time full of uncontrollable love, the type of love that had been eating up inside Arthur for months.

'Are you sure?' Merlin asked, making sure that this was alright before taking the big step.

'There's nothing I want more.' The Prince answered, placing himself round Merlin's body to make it easier access for him.

Merlin slid his fingers out and replaced it with his slick cock, slowly entering as to cause as little pain and discomfort as possible. As his full length finally disappeared inside of Arthur he began to lightly thrust back and forth, never leaving to re-enter.

The odd sensation for both boys was thrilling; being so close. Merlin leant closer to Arthur, kissing him again with utter affection, continuing to softly thrust into the Prince.

Arthur moaned with pure pleasure, with such happiness into Merlin's mouth as the warlock kissed him. Arthur loved how Merlin wanted to keep it innocent with romantic kisses throughout their love making. 'Their love making' Arthur thought again, at last he had what he wanted. He had Merlin completely as Merlin had him. It was nothing like he had ever dreamt, it was even better.

...


	12. Sweet Ending

Chap 12 - Sweet ending

The King was alone in the throne room, having had the guards remain outside of the double doors. He sat upon his throne, eyes closed; his hand placed on his forehead. Confused with all the thoughts that were running through his troubled mind.

His troubles however were going to be made worse as the doors to the throne room opened and in walked in his ward.

She went and sat by her King and sympathetically laid her hand on his.

'How are you Uther?'

'In one word: shocked.'

'He's still your son you know, he still loves you.'

'Are you so sure about that?' the King looked up from the floor to look at her.

'Yes. If anything he will more since you allowed Merlin to live.'

The King huffed, a scowl slowly appearing on his face.

'Not all magic is evil Uther, let Merlin show you that. Let the love your son has for him show you that.'

'Igraine died because of magic. In the end magic turns against you, consumes you.'

'That will not happen to Arthur, he is strong, like you. Besides you've seen Merlin about the castle, how devoted he is to Arthur. You let your past ruin your vision of the present and possible future.'

Uther knew what Morgana was saying was true, so young she was yet the wisdom she held was so beyond her years.

'In time you will see you have done the right thing Uther, for not just Arthur's sake but for Camelot as well. May I ask, what exactly made you not carry on with the execution?'

'Igraine. I could her voice in my head, telling me to let the boy live. That she would never forgive me for breaking her son's heart.' He laughed shortly before his stern nature revealed itself again. 'I wish she were here. Magic took her away from me. I will not let magic kill my son too.'

'Merlin wont, he will help your son live.' Morgana stood up, kissing her Kings hand before walking to the doors. She stopped in her steps as Uther spoke again.

'The sorcerer can have today, maybe even tomorrow, maybe even a whole year. But I give my word if he steps out of place in my eye, he will be killed. No matter what you or Arthur say, I will have his body back on that stake and burning!' the King raised his voice as he progressed into his declaration, standing up, full of hate.

His last words sent a chill down Morgana's spine, though she held her strong facade. Facing away from him at the doors. 'You let your hate rule you, I hope one day that will change.' She spoke strongly before leaving. Uther still standing, his mind still in a mess.

A few hours after Merlin had entered the Prince's bedroom and had made love to him, the young men were snuggled up closely under the sheets, lying on their sides; back to chest. Arthur wrapped in Merlin's arms without a care in the world, still buzzing.

Merlin was leaning up on his elbow now, arms till enveloped tightly around Arthur. He was staring lovingly at the back of the sleeping Prince. Morgana had said that he had feelings for Arthur but Merlin had denied it, he had no idea what love felt like; he did now.

'I love you Arthur.' Merlin whispered to the sleeping Arthur, however Arthur wasn't asleep.

Hearing Merlin say he loved him brought a vast smile to the Prince that spread across his whole face. 'I love you to Merlin' Arthur said to himself, sighing inside at the most wonderful moment he will ever experience. The experience of love, of loving, and of being loved.


End file.
